The 'Fanfic'
by Five-girls-high-off-whipp
Summary: Well, right off the bat. Our name is 'Five-Girls-High-Off-Whipped-Cream', but that didn't fit, and the site failed to let me know this ahead of time. Anyhoo, this is what happens when you pass a notebook around school to five psycho girls that love FY and


The 'Fanfic'  
By Milli, Jessi, Janet, Izzy and a little bit of Jo  
  
Let's see if we can translate our title page, ne? It's a war between Jessi and Janet  
  
- Cancel that she'll kill us all  
- Lol  
- Well, you can just burn in hell. I would not kill us all just you guys and leave me and Tasuki  
- Go to hell Janet!  
- Um, excuse me Jessica! But hello? I AM HELL!! So I've decided since I am not allowed to write in this story, that's not gonna keep me from writin' my comments. BTW YOU ARE ALL uninvited to my BABY SHOWER!  
- Ure ruining the title page u ho!  
- Wait, I change my mind, you can come as long as we all agree that in the end I appear and blow up the planet  
- HELL NO!  
- Fine, let's make another deal. I stop messing with the title page if you mention that I'm with Tasuki  
- Oi you loser! Get a life geez Janet! U totally f***cked up this title page!  
- I did not f*** the title page retard! You did! If you could have learned to keep your comments to yourself, this title page wouldn't look like this  
- Whatever, you can write now.  
- Hah, I win!  
  
~End Title page blurb (we must scan it, it's a huge, funny mess)  
  
Chpt. 1- The Fanfic  
  
~Eliz (Izzy)~  
  
"I HATE HIM!" Eliz shrieked, strangling Kiley (the random playboy of this fic-no one gets him or else we'd probably kill each other... we don't want that now do we?"  
"I know! I hate him too!" Kiley yelled while Eliz continued strangling him. Milli was passing by.  
"Whoa, calm down Eliz you can't kill the local playboy of this fic!" Milli said freaking out.  
"We're discussing how much we hate his older brother that-" Eliz went on grumbling.  
"Whoa! Kiley you have an older brother? Is he good looking?" Milli asked.   
"He's another Sae!" Eliz shrieked.  
~Izzy~  
  
~Milli~  
Milli gasped. "Come on! Another Sae? For starters, she's a chick, doesn't resemble Kiley, honyoo honyoo..." Milli droned on.  
~Milli~  
~Jo~  
Jo popped up from out of no where. "Did someone say that bitchy, whore, slut BLAH BLAH BLAH'S NAME?! I HATE HER!" from out of no where Jo pulled out a picture of Sae (Ok, so I have the ability to make things come out from no where *sweatdrop*) To demonstrate how much she hated her, she began to stomp, rip, cut, pretty much destroy that picture.   
~Jo~  
~Milli~  
"Honyoo honyoo honyoo honyoo honyoo honyoo honyoo honyoo honyoo honyoo ho-SAAAAAY! Who's that?" Milli pointed as an attractive man walked across the street.  
"Cu-TIE." Jo commented.  
"Nya..." Izzy said quietly, clutching Kiley.  
"Uh peeps...?" Kiley began.  
"SHUDDUP KILEY!"  
"You know, he kinda looks like you."  
"That's my bro..."  
"NANI?!"  
~Milli~  
  
~Izzy~  
"It's him! I HATE YOU!" Eliz shrieked releasing her hold on Kiley.  
"Uh..." Eliz jumped on Kiley's evil bro and started pulling his hair out.  
"Hey *ouch* babe! What'd I do to you?" he adked.  
"Forced me out of a boyfriend!" Eliz shrieked kicking in an area that men tend to not like to be kicked...  
"OW!"  
~Izzy~  
~Izzy~ Amy you butt, you didn't write anything!  
"I don't care if you're good looking *kick* but you cheated m e out of a boyfriend and I plan to get revenge!"   
"Hold on!" Kiley said, waving his hand. "Milli, Jo and all the others would like to know-when did you ever had a boyfriend?"  
"Yeah, I thought you were gay!" volunteered Milli.  
"AAAAAAHHHH!" Eliz shrieked bashing in Kiley's bro hed. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I did have a boyfriend... my fiancé... 'till he died..."  
"Yeah we know THAT." Jo said.   
"And then I met a good lookin' hunk and this jerk *whack* had to go ruin it all!"  
~Izzy~  
~Jessi~  
Spotting the group of her friends across the street arguing with some Kiley wannabe, Jessi walked across the street and pops up behind Milli, tapping her shoulder. "Ne, Milmi? What's going on?"  
"Erm, long story, but from what I've heard Kiley's bro cheated Izzy out of a boyfriend." Milli replied. "And don't call me Milmi!"  
"YOU STUPID, JERKY, IDIOT, FREAK!" Izzy screamed as she pounded Kiley's head.   
"OW! Geez girly get the hell off me!" Kiley's bro said trying to block Izzy's whacks.  
"Kiley? Brother? Is he hot?" Jessi asked flipping her head around trying to find his bro.  
"Well, if he looks like Kiley, which he does, then yup!" Jo replied.   
"Kickass! Where is he?" Jessi jumped up and down.  
"Erm, over there getting beaten up by Izzy." Milli said.  
"Dammit!" Jessi shouted.  
~Jessi~  
  
~Milli~  
Jessi began to run to Kiley's bro, but Milli grabbed her hand.  
"Ne! Wait~"  
"What what what?!" Jessi exclaimed.  
"He's a goddamn Sae wannabe!" Jo bitched, pulling out a new Sae picture, and started annihilating on that one.  
"SAE?!" Jessi screamed. "NonononononononononoNO!" she kicked the Sae pic.   
"DIE! BASTARD!" Izzy screamed, still strangling Kiley's bro.  
"I know!" Milli said. "We shall convert him to a Kiley!"  
"YAY!" Everyone cheered.   
"But with what?" Jo asked.   
"Well, everyone knows you alter personalities with drugs." Jessi pointed out.  
"But who has drugs..." Izzy mused. They looked at Milli. She smiled evilly.   
"You know me well." She cackled. "We change him with... THIS!" she pulled out her magic arsenal consisting of:  
1) Lysol  
2) Anti-depressant meds  
3) An inhaler  
"My precious drugs." Milli purred. "Nya..." Everyone sweatdropped.  
"MILLI!" Milli blinked.  
"Ne? What?"  
"Hey, remember me?" Kiley asked. Milli popped a pill in his mouth.  
"Shuddup Kiley-kun." Kiley fell over, happily high.  
"Ooh, Superman..." he chirped.  
~Milli~ Message- DRUGS ARE WRONG! DON'T DO DRUGS! A message from Milli tee hee! Idiocy at it's best!  
  
~*Jessi*~  
"Milli..." Jessi walked up to Milli cautiously. "Give me the lysol." Mill clutched her lysol and backed away.   
"HELL NO!" she screamed. Meanwhile, Kiley had wandered off to a hotdog stand, pestering the hotdog seller lady.   
"EW! Get away from me!" the lady screeched. Everyone lunged at Milli trying to grab the lyaol, meds and the inhaler.   
"Hey... where's Kiley?" Jo asked, looking up. All of a sudden, a policeman holding a drugged Kiley came walking by. Kiley's bro inched away as they dove at the drugs.   
"Ooh, pretty colors! Pretty Police Person hold me up as I walk bye bye." Kiley said, his eyes all swirlly @_@.   
"Is this yours?" the policeman asked the group of girls.  
"Uh oh." They replied in unison.  
~*Jessi*~  
  
~Izzy~  
Eliz paused in her evil beating of that Jerk. "OH! That drugged up person belongs to US girls! Since we kinda glued Momo to Toji, but that's besides the point! Put him over there!" Izzy said, pointing to the beanbag chair that just happened to be there.   
"OK."  
"Help! Pretty police lady! I'm getting abused!" Kiley's evil bro called out pitifully. The policeWOMAN eyed him.  
"YOU!" she gasped. "HOW DARE YOU ASK ME FOR HELP! DO YOU REMEMBER ME?! YOUR 'BEST FRIEND'S' GIRL?! 'BOUT TIME I FOUND YOU!" The policewoman took out her little police batting stick thingy. "LEMME AT HIM!" she screamed setting Kiley down nicely.  
"Uh oh." Eliz quickly hopped off and watched the mand police woman cause some more gruesome abuse to the not-so-poor Kiley's bro, the Sae wannabe.   
"Did you know it was a policewoman?" Milli whispered to Jo.  
"No. Oh...is that Kyoko? Well..." she replied. Jessi turned to Liz.  
"Who was that hunk?" Eliz went all starry eyed.  
"Blonde hair, blue eyes..."  
"Checkmate! Be gone you foul demon!" a voice said. Eliz turned around to see a hot guy with a bandana over his mouth in the Kaitou Sinbad get up.   
"Who are you?!" she screeched.   
"Kaitou Sinbad," he replied.   
"No...you're...not..." Eliz ground out.  
"Yes...I...am..."  
"NOT!"  
"TOO!" Access Time popped up.   
"Ne Sinbad get into trouble?" he asked. Chibi Jo Access Time appeared also.  
"Maybe we shouldn't have crossed dimensions with the Sinbads..."  
"Oh Sinbad!" A far off cry was heard. A well bestowed woman came running up. "Where are you?"  
"Right here!" the ugly sailor guy said.  
"Oh Sinbad!"  
"Oh... Penelope."  
"Oh gross!" The two kaitous exclaimed.  
"Oh cow." Jo muttered.  
~Izzy~  
  
~*Jessi*~  
Jessi and the others just watched.   
"Okaaaay. Who thinks they're nuts?" Jessi asked. 3 hands rose in the air.   
"Heeeeeey!" Milli said. "Maybe , if they can cross over time and space, just maybe we can get our FY bishies here!"  
"Kickass!" Jessi shrieked. Jessi walked up to the two kaitous and asked how they got there.  
"Well you see..." one of them replied just as Kiley yelled,  
"DUCK!" everyone dropped down to the ground as a big flying rubber ducky floated above them. Sitting atop the duck was none other than: Tamahome, Nuriko, Nakago and Tomo!  
~*Jessi*~  
  
~Milli~  
Milli blinked. Jessi blinked. All in all, everyone blinked. Then...  
"OH MY GOD! I NEED WHIPPED CREAM!" Milli and Jessi screamed. Everyone looked at them. The bishies looked down at them.   
"Um, hello..." Nuriko sweatdropped. Suddenly, a can of whipped cream bounced down on his head. "Ow!" The same happened to Tomo. He picked up the can and squeezed the little thing. Whipped cream spurted in Nakago's face. The girls and Kiley giggle (lol, Kiley can giggle). Blue kanji glowed on Nakago's forehead.   
"Tomo..." he growled.  
"Do it Nakago-sama!" Lizzie called, adoration in her eyes.  
"IZZY!" Jessi shrieked. She sprayed magical whipped cream that came out of no where at her.  
"Ho HO!" Milli yelled. "Whipped cream fight!" The seishi sweatdropped.  
~Milli*~  
  
~*Jessi*~ Again with the impeccable red pen!  
An hour later there was whipped cream covering the group of people and coating the area surrounding them.  
"Oops." Jessi said as she wiped the whipped cream out of her eyes.   
"I guess we got a little out of control." Milli said. Everyone sighed. Jessi walked over to Tomo and licked the whip cream off his face.   
"Whip creamish!" she cried. "Stylin'!" Tomo just stared at her with wide eyes O.O;;.   
"Hey, that's a good idea!" Izzy said walking over to Nakago-sama (Damn Soi's influence always making me call him Nakago-sama or Naki-poo . 


End file.
